Less of a Man, But Also Something More
by Fanfiction108
Summary: He was useless. A freak. A sulking sad empty shell taking up space and waiting for death. He wasn't special or unique and the world would be a better place with him gone. In fact, he wanted it that way. Heading for Tokyo, he didn't know what was in store for his future and how his short stay would lead him into an uncertain path. Warning: OCxMassiveHarem, MinatoxHarem
1. The Beginning of the Journey

**Sorry its late. Don't feel like typing comments or a disclaimer. feel tired just wrting.**

**Diclaimer . I don't own sekiriei or anything sjddsklf zzzzzzZZZZZZZZ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The coffee he tasted was bitter. Extremely so. Like really bad flat soft drinks or a type of mud that was liquefied. Of course it was decaf and held no sugar, but Hisashi never drank much coffee and was feeling particularly regretful about his choice of beverage for the day. He would rather have a soda or something with a real taste to it. Not this. Did people really drink this every morning?

He never liked coffee. Just didn't get around the taste and much rather preferred just whisking away the sleep from his body once he got up every day, as hard as it was. Every day was a challenge for him and he knew what it felt like. The only reason he had come inside the place was that it had offered solitude from the outside world, seeing as there were little to no people inside. No people meant he wouldn't grab the attention of anyone's gaze. It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed solitude. Lived his late life by it and was content with being alone.

He hated stares.

Solitude was what he needed right now.

To the people passing by the café and restaurant, from their point of view a man enjoying his cup of coffee could be seen sitting next to the window, sipping on a mug occasionally while scowling at the drink that met his lips.

This man's name was Hisashi Hiroki.

He was currently sitting in a small restaurant in the city of Tokyo and sat near the window that had a perfect view of the street and sidewalks outside. When he looked outside, he could tell it was a perfect sunny day, with the cars speeding by and the people walking to and from, hoping to get to their destinations as quick as possible. Almost everybody looked busy and the few that didn't walked with their families, smiles in tow.

Hisashi grimaced.

Turning away his attention outside, he looked around the restaurant/cafe. Wasn't anything special. There was hardly anyone in the café at the moment, save for the staff. Hisashi was actually the only one at the café at the moment and wondered if it was a slow day. It _was_ during the working hours so a lot of people were bustling in big office areas somewhere in the city right about now, not able to relish in the place's food and atmosphere.

Hisashi Hiroki eyed his drink with his one good eye, watching and staring down the black drink as if waiting something to happen. To anyone else, it might have looked like a simple gesture, but it hid all his pain as his face deceived him. Brows furrowed, eyes slightly drooped if one looked close enough, shoulders hunched, and the overall depressing air surrounding him as he just sat there, thinking about his life.

He flinched as a sharp pain accompanied his heart when he thought about… recent events. Terrible events that made him hurt emotionally. Such events were why he was here in the city in the first place. To take care of some personal matters. Some burdens that would come to an end by the end of the day.

Hopefully.

However, he tended not too think too much on his past and the losses he had suffered. Thinking about it only brought on more unnecessary pain in these moments. Pain that cut through his heart like a sharp dagger. Pain he wanted to end and forget about. Still, he could not keep his thoughts from wandering to suppressed memories, a jab at the heart each time he strayed.

He stayed there for what seemed like hours before he had decided to take his departure. He called the waitress over to pay for his cup and grabbed his cane.

The waitress came over and what she saw made her stare a little bit too long as he got up from his table.

Hisashi was wearing a black jacket that went down to his hips. The jacket was a long sleeve one, going all the way to his wrists. Underneath that, he wore a simple black shirt, plain. For his lower body, he wore blue jeans that completed his legs. His hair was rave black and lay over his head, just above his eye which was a deep blue. What really drew the waitresses eyes were his… handicaps.

It looked like the whole left side of Hisashi's body had been torn off and burnt. His left arm was missing where it should be and the sleeve that was there was rolled up in a half fold. Where both of his legs should have been had been replaced with transtibial prosthetic legs right at the knee that looked like it wasn't used for running, more so for casual walks. The jeans covered the leg at the knee, where the knees were torn off. The left side of his face was partially burned, going from the neck, to the left end of the mouth, and encased his left eye, leaving very _very_ noticeable burn scars along his left side of his face. If one were to strip him, one would find the left half of his body straight down the line covered in burn scars. His eye was another problem his left eye in fact It… just wasn't there. A simple eye patch covered it up. Despite his torn appearance, Hisashi was no older than 18.

It was as if his whole left side of his body had been through hell, leaving his right side intact by some miracle.

Hisashi noticed the waitress and decided it was time to put up his, as he liked to call it, "happy-go-lucky mask." It wasn't an alternate personality at all, but rather a change in emotion. At least that was what Hisashi believed. Whenever he went out or had to interact with people, he simply put up a mask, a more carefree version. A simple smile and laugh here and there and people were none the wiser. People thought of him as content with his handicapped life. No one knew of the mask that he put over himself just to get through with the day. It wasn't a physical mask, but rather an emotional one. It was like an off switch for his real personality and besides, more people preferred a happy cripple than a sad one.

Hisashi eyed the waitress and cleared his throat, snapping the waitress out of her uncomfortable staring. The waitress opened her mouth to apologize, but Hisashi intervened with a bright warming smile. "It's all right. This isn't anything new to me so you don't need to apologize. It's not like you're the first person to stare."

His tone held a sense of sadness on that last sentence, but he tried his best to mask it. He didn't want somebody to pity him. He hated pity.

He gave the waitress one last convincing smile and hobbled off out of the restaurant, the world seeing a happy man, not knowing what was underneath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hibiki stared at the receding form of the man. She watched as he exited through the doors and out of the building, cane making a clacking noise as he did so with his prosthetic legs.

Hibik had been rather stunned at the man's appearance. It was as if someone split him down the middle and messed up his whole left side. Scars of burnt flesh from the past covering him up like a coat. What amazed her was the amount of damage his body looked to have taken. Hibiki wondered just what kind of trauma the man had gone through. It looked like he had went through the fires of hell. Something extraordinary must have to him to make him look like that.

Hibiki clutched her chest as a surge of pain flashed in her heart for a moment. She clawed at her chest in agony and a small whimper escaped her lips. She felt hot all of a sudden, like a protective barrier that made her feel safe was washing over her. A warm heat coursed through her body for just a second before it was overshadowed with an overwhelming sense of grief. Her eyes started to sting with the formation of tears as a sense of sadness washed over her, making her chest feel tight as if it were in a vice grip. And just like that it was gone.

All of this had happened in just a few seconds.

Hibiki wiped her eyes to stop the tears from leaking as she noticed the man had vanished from her sight.

_'__What was that? Was I… reacting?To him! I couldn't be… could I? I know I felt a sense of longing and warmth, but... such pain and anguish. I felt all of that from him like I had a connection with him, no matter how sad it was. It felt like I wanted to die as if I had lost my sister a million times over. It was like there was no joy or hope in that man and yet he was smiling like it was couldn't have been a trick right? Was he my… ashikabi? But then why would he feel like this? Like he had an immense sorrow hanging over him. Who is he and…'_

"Hibiki! Quit standing there! We still need to prepare for the afternoon!"

Hibiki snapped out of her stupor and came back to reality. She saw Hikari calling out to her, making her realize she had been standing there and not working. She couldn't have that or else she would get fired and that wouldn't sit well since they had both forgotten their M.B.I unlimited credit cards. No job meant no food and they couldn't afford that. She did not however plan on forgetting about that man.

Hibiki turned towards her sister and hurried along, intent to tell her everything that had happened and looking for their supposed ashikabi as soon as work was finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked down the sidewalk, his thoughts strayed to the waitress's reaction. Just like the others. Many people had acted just the same and had made many uncomfortable stares that he had learned to ignore. Those looks that others give him whether or not he's looking their way. Those looks that just scream 'monster' and 'freak' when he just goes about his merry way. The looks that others only gave him. Those kinds of looks made him feel less of a man, like they were confirming his uselessness with those stares.

Hisashi knew he was different and he knew that people will always be people. They always treated him different and always looked at him differently. Wherever he went he had to deal with being the outcast simply because of his looks. Everywhere he strode, gazes befell his appearance, drawing the attention of many. He knew they talked and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the unwanted attention.

But that didn't make it any easier. Wherever he walked to in this city, he had learned that he was some sort of specialty to men and women, put on as a walking display.

Even now as he walked down the street, he gained the eyes of many, not in a good way.

"Mom, how did he get like that?" An innocent boy added upon seeing him.

"Hush Koroto, that's not nice."

"But how did he do it? He looks like he has robot legs!"

Hisashi ignored the boy and moved on, happy smile plastered on his face. It hurt that even a child viewed and pointed out his flaws. It seemed like children just loved being curious little mongrels.

Hisashi would have watched where he had been going if not for his sad demeanor, looking down at the cement walkway without a care in the world as he took light steps. Walking with his cane, he had not noticed a boy in his late teens bump into him as he strode down the sidewalk. The accidental meeting resulted in both men stumbling to the ground.

Hisashi grunted in pain as he clawed at his hip that had taken most of the fall for him, his injured hip that had caused him to take the cane in the first place. He hoped it hadn't had been sprained or nothing. He didn't feel like going to the hospital in the city to spend just about all his money or what little he had of it. His 'legs' were fragile and he didn't want to have his plans delayed as much as they should.

Hisashi's cane had fallen off his grip as he fell and he looked up to apologize for his carelessness when he took a look at the boy.

He didn't look anything special. Just a plain white shirt with some jeans on that covered his legs. He had black raven hair, same as him. What got his attention were the boy's eyes. They were an unnatural grey color that made him stand out and his gentle and kind expression. He looked young too, maybe a highschooler or a freshman at college. If anything he was probably the same age as him. He also had a shy and timid aura about him, as if he was just a nervous wreck all over.

He looked like he hadn't hurt a fly all his life.

Meanwhile, Minato had been worrying about his finals next week that he had been stressing about. The worry that clouded him was unlike anything else. He had been worried about failing yet again and becoming another ronin if he didn't pass. He had already failed once and had seen the wrath of his mother when he broke the news to her the first time. Minato was nervous mostly about what his mother, Takami, would do if he failed _twice._ He didn't want to find out and it gave him an empty feeling in his soul just thinking what would happen if he failed.

He had been so hot and bothered that he wanted to take a small walk to clear his head and get his mind off of things. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had walked right into someone, totally unaware of whom he had accidently shoved.

He moved to apologize when the state of the man caught him by surprise. No, not a man. Something less of a man. The arm, the legs, the burnt scars, the eye, and the cane. Minato's eyes widened as he took in the man's appearance. He didn't seem to be no older than 18 or just the same youth as him. It looked like this man had been through a lot and was trying his best not to stare, but he had never seen an amputee before and found his curiosity stricken.

_'__What the hell happened to him._' He pulled aside his shock and offered help to the man.

Hisashi took the help as he handed him his cane and slowly got up, being mindful of his hip. Hisashi stood in front of the boy with his cane keeping him upright.

He loved his cane.

Hisashi remembered to put up his mask as he always did. Had to keep up appearances for the sake of others. He smiled in appreciation. "Thanks for helping me up man. I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going."

Minato rubbed the back of his head and stared nervously at the man's… eye. "No problem and it's my fault I didn't watch where I was going. I was thinking about something else and wasn't looking ahead. I'm sorry."

Hisashi nodded in understanding, scratching the back of his head as he did so, his cane still in hand. "So am I. I had a lot on my mind."Just then, Hisashi saw Minato's eyes wandering over his body. Not in the lewd sense. He would've considered the boy to swing _that _way if not for the fact of his condition and that he was staring at the left portion of his body. _'__Oh well. Better address the elephant in the room.'_ Hisashi stared at Minato with a slight grin. "Yeah, I know I look weird. Not the prettiest face in the room, you know." Hisashi said in a slight smile.

Minato jolted up from his gaze and shyly took a step back. "No… you don't look… well… my eyes just… I mean…"

"It's fine, it's fine. I get it all the time. I'm a real looker with the ladies, you know." Hisashi tried to hide the discomfort and lighten the mood with a forward joke, but it looked as if the boy had caught on.

"No it's not fine," Minato said looking a little down trodden, "It wasn't right of me to stare or knock you down. I… have to repay you somehow."

"Trust me, you can help me out by just letting it go. It was an accident." Hisashi patted the boy on the shoulder and was making his way around the boy.

Hisashi tried to walk by, but a searing pain spread throughout his body, from his hip to his left leg and to his upper left chest. The pain was unbelievable and he ended up stumbling to his knees, teeth gritting and arm clutching at his hip as he hissed in pain. A groan of anguish made its way through his lips as he gripped his cane. Looked like his old wound had opened up again.

_'__Dammit. I must have sprained my hip again from that fall. Didn't think I took that much damage at first.'_

A hand came to rest on his arm and he soon realized the boy had come to his aid. Hisashi's hand rested over Minato's shoulders as he helped Hisashi up to his feet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hisashi hated help. To him, it was like admitting he was all washed up.

Like a horse with a broken leg, ready to be put down.

"You're obviously in pain. I can't just leave you to yourself." To his credit, it seemed like the boy really wanted to help. His face didn't give away to some secret agenda or a promise of reward. Strange. Most people would.

"You saying I can't handle myself." It meant to be a joke. A slight playful smirk plastered his mouth as he said it, but the boy disagreed.

"No, I'm saying it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Just think of it as my way to make up for bumping into you and causing you pain. I just really feel bad, you know."

"But you already…" Hisashi sighed. It looked like the boy wasn't giving up and he was too tired to care right now. "Fine if that's what you want. Just help me get out of here. We're already gaining enough stares."

Minato looked around to find some people had stopped to watch the scenario play out and the few people who were passing by had casted them a few glances. A few unwanted glances.

Minato looked back at the guy. Clearly he was not one for attention or at least didn't want to in a public place. Resolved settled, Minato spoke. "Yeah sure. I know a great park nearby. We could settle their and it's not even that far. Just a couple blocks away."

"All right then. Let's go. By the way, my names Hiroko, Hisashi Hiroko."

Minato smiled. "It's a pleasure. My names Minato Sahashi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So because of that, I don't want to end up failing. I've already failed once and I don't want to disappoint her. I don't know what she'll do if I mess up again! I think she's planning to take my allowance away. What should I do Hisashi-san."

Hisashi and Minato were sitting on a bench in a small park. After the incident, it hadn't taken even a minute for them to reach the resting place. Minato had kept apologizing the whole way and Hisashi just took him as an innocent teenager or that he just had wanted something out of it. Either way they didn't talk much and conversation hadn't pick up until they had sat down on the bench, which was sitting alone near the walkway. There were people at the park, but luckily they were off on the dirt and soil with picnics or gatherings, playing around and ignoring them both. It was a good thing they were alone.

As soon as they had situated themselves on the bench, Minato had for the last time said he was sorry and had explained that he had been worried about exams next week and needed some fresh air. He told Hisashi that he had his mind on how he was going to sort his thoughts out and clear his head. He told him how he hadn't watched where he was going, resulting in the accident.

He proceeded to explain his worries by deepening his explanation, telling his growing concern because of his failure to pass the first time. How his sister Yukari had exceeded their mother's expectations while he had already been held back. How afraid he was to let her down. He had told him how scary his sister and mom are to him and about how they had acted in his childhood, hence his fear of them. How he had come to Tokyo with high hopes for himself. And about how he _always_ got nervous whenever he took tests, the panic making him turn into stuttering, failing mess.

Minato took great assurance in the fact that Hisashi was listening to him. He had really needed someone to talk to. He admitted it help to sort things out through words rather than thoughts. He couldn't talk to anybody at school about since he had no friends there. He was never really one for social gatherings. He didn't really know how to hang out with people, didn't have the right words or topics when communicating with his classmates. He was a social outcast. His family was too busy or too far away which was why he lived alone in a small apartment. He couldn't tell Yukari about his problems. She'd just laugh at him. His mother wouldn't understand. She would tell him to suck it up and hang up on him. And no girlfriends either. He could barely speak up in class, let alone talk to a girl. The thought made him embarrassed just thinking about having a really cute girlfriend made him blush. It was a good thing Hisashi was here.

Meanwhile, Hisashi was listening intently about Minato's troubles. His cane laid rest on his knees as he listened to all that Minato had to say. He nodded at times in confirmation that he was really invested in the one sided conversation. He needed to know how to help Minato and his situation. It looked like a lot was riding on him passing this exam than just a mere passing grade. He knew that if he didn't pass, his whole family would be in an uproar over his failure.

Hisashi didn't know what he could do to assist. He had dropped out of High School due to his condition and probably knew a little less than Minato did. Maybe life experience could help out in this situation. No amount of studying would help and he knew just from the background and look of him, he needed a major confidence boost.

"Minato, it sounds like you don't believe in yourself. It's like you really don't have a lot of confidence that you'll pass. Why is that?"

At first, Minato had been shocked that Hisashi didn't know about honorifics at the beginning of their introductions. Honorifics were the way to let somebody know who they were talking to. It meant how close they were to the other person as a peer, colleague, master, close friend, or anything else. Saying a name without honorifics meant you were very close to that person enough to ignore the custom ways. Hisashi didn't act like it was wrong and Minato ignored it, pitying the man for his condition. He was helping him out by listening so as long as he was helping, he was okay.

Minato looked at the ground with a gloom expression. "I don't know really Hisashi-san. I just don't think I have the nerve to focus whenever there's something important. I start thinking of all that responsibility and I just lose it. I never really thought of myself as the successful one of the family. My sister Yukari has no trouble with this kind of stuff and my mom already works at a pharmaceutical company. They both have achievements in their life and I just seem like I can't compare. I don't think I'll ever be like them."

"Minato, you don't have to be like them. You need to just be yourself. You don't need to prove anything to anyone nor do you have to care what anybody else thinks. Not your mother or your sister. You need to think more highly of yourself and have more courage. If you fail, you fail. If you pass, you pass. But pass or fail, you will have to hold your head up high and accept that you tried your best, no matter the outcome. You have to go in that room with that test and face it like a man."

"But what if I fail?"

"Minato, you need to stop thinking like that. Will you fail? I don't know. Will you pass? I don't know. But what I do know is that you're over thinking this. There is always going to be a time for thinking and then there is a time for doing. I can see the former is really _really_ messing you up bad so just do the opposite. Don't think about it. As a matter of a fact don't think at all. Thinking is what's getting you all worked up so just take your mind off of it for a while. Go do a hobby. Watch a whole marathon of a series or something. I don't know. But do something productive to the point where you'll have to take your mind off of it. Then get back to studying and go take that test."

Minato looked at Hisashi. Maybe he was right. Maybe he did need something to keep him occupied. Anything would do to get all this stress out of his system. It was the reason he had taken that walk in the first place. Something that would grab his attention and force him to worry about that instead of the exam. It had to be something good too. Something that could keep his attention. He needed this.

He turned to Hisashi, but he was already getting up. He grabbed his cane and gently got off the bench. Hisashi turned to Minato with a smile on his face. "Well Minato. Thanks and all. I appreciate it, but I have somewhere to be. See you around hopefully."

Hisashi turned to leave and started walking, but Minato quickly strode alongside him. He had to ask him. "Wait, Hisashi-san, what should I do? You know, to get my mind off of it."

Hisashi turned his head to look at Minato, still limping down the path that led out of the park. "I can only help you so much man. I can't tell you what to keep yourself interested in. That's your own job." Hisashi turned to Minato with a grin on his face. "For what it's worth though, I hope you pass. I'll root for you."

And with that, Hisashi walked away, Minato coming to a halt as he watched Hisashi hobble down out of the park with his cane.

Minato gazed at his back as he thought about what he had said. Hisashi had helped a lot and was thankful for his aid. He wished he could help him out somehow. Now that he thought about it, he should have gotten Hisashi's address so that way they could have met again. As little time as they had spent, Minato had really gotten to like Hisashi. He had been really nice during the whole conversation and sounded like a good man.

He was probably his first real friend too, even if he was still a complete stranger.

Minato's eyes wandered over to a nearby pole that had been just right next to him as soon as Hisashi had left. Strange. It had papers all over it with thumbtacks holding each one up. Minato walked over to the pole and looked at the various titles.

The pole had been tattered with papers of different color and the rainbow effect caught his eye. He walked right over to and gazed upon all the titles and words that had been scattered around. All over hobbies, activities, and jobs were posted, signaling events in the month. 'Guitar Lessons', 'Charity Chores', 'Furnishing Needed', and more.

Minato ripped one off that had been relevant, considering that its date was tomorrow. On the top of the flyer was the title for the job application.

'Construction Work. Help wanted!'

Below was a list relating to time, date, contact information for the application.

'_Do something productive to where you'll have to take your mind off of it.'_

_'__Maybe I'll look into this.' _Minato stuffed the paper in his pocket and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hibiki, are you sure he's still even here. I can't feel him like you can. It seems like a lot of work for this lost case."

It was night time already, pitch black, and two certain sekirei were making their way across the rooftops.

After their shift had ended, Hibiki had gone to explain the situation she had experienced. How the man looked, how she felt during the encounter, how sorrow filled his presence was, how he seemed to hide it so well. She went into detail about how she had felt some sort of connection with the man and how it was possible he was their ashikabi. She seemed convinced that that guy was supposed to be theirs for some reason or another.

Hikari was skeptical. At first she was put off by the description of the man. He just didn't seem to fit the description of an ashikabi. An ashikabi was supposed to be kind, loving, devoted to their sekire, and sure of treating them well. Sure she wasn't there to see him in person so she couldn't have had the same connection (if that was what she was going to call it) if they had never met, but she still had her doubts. From what she had heard, this man was just a lost cause, a pitiful soul filled with sadness at the very least. What kind of man had her sister fallen for?

Hibiki however was not going to give up. She had convinced her sister to at least go looking for the man to investigate further and at least Hikari would get to see if he was the one. They got dressed in their… S&M costumes and took to the skies when their jobs had ended at around 5 p.m., but they had to go back to their apartment to prepare for an all nighter. If this guy really was their ashikabi, then they would at least use as much time as they could searching for him.

"I'm sure he is. I_know_ he is. We just need to keep looking. Oh… you should've been there Hikari. I felt it all. He was so sad like a child or a lost puppy who just wanted someone to have. I just wanted to take away his pain."

Hikari still looked unconvinced as they jumped across the roofs and sailed into the night.

"Don't worry though. I'm sure of it. He is our ashikabi I just know and soon you'll feel the same way."

BAM

The sisters stopped their escapade as a torrent of water crashed into them both, sending them spiraling into an alley way. The sisters recovered back onto their feet to see their most feared rival.

A tall blond woman sat atop a pole on a nearby roof, he long skirt and coat waving in the wind. She wore a white shirt and boots that were accompanied by black stockings that showed off a not so subtle amount of panties. She had a choker attached to her neck as her blue eyes shined in the night.

Hikari stared down the woman as Hibiki hid behind her sister.

"That bitch. Hey you exhibitionist. We aren't in the mood today!" Hibiki motioned for her sister to shut up as Hikari glared at the blonde woman. She did not want to get pummeled right now.

The blonde woman stared down at the pair with a glare gazing back. "Thou art the most colorful one with words, is she not? Tis a stroke of luck that I found thou here tonight." A water ball formed in her hands as she pointed at the two. "I must pay thee back for their smart mouth and interference a moon ago."

Hikari and Hibiki prepared their lightning as the three charged their separate attacks for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hisashi's cane made the same 'click, clack' noise as he made an effort to get to where he needed to be.

Being here in this city reminded him of a time better than any other. Going to school, hanging with friends, studying, eating with family, and enjoying his youth. Back when he was normal, doing, saying, and acting like a normal teenager. Back when he didn't carry this burden of shame. Back when he could sleep peacefully without any trouble or fear. Back when waking up every day to face the world wasn't a challenge of itself. He wanted so badly to reverse time to go back to before he became like this. He wanted nothing more than for all of it to be a dream and to have his family back. To have his life back.

Oh, how it all came crashing down.

He stopped in his tracks as he recognized the familiar area. His eyes widened.

This is it.

.

.

He was here.

.

.

His parents grave.

This was it.

On the two headstones in the cemetery in the park he had been in not too long ago.

Kasumi Hiroki and Ryu Hiroki

.

.

He finally made it to this special place.

.

.

And so he set his cane down…

.

.

Reached into his jacket…

.

.

Grabbed the object of his choice…

.

.

Put the barrel to his head…

.

.

And would have pulled the trigger…

.

.

…If it hadn't had been for the witness in the lab coat who was sitting on a bench not too far off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so please tell me what I need to change. I REALLY NEED HELP WITH THE:**

**SUMMARY**

**TITLE**

** and overall if my story is ok. Ill probably change the character filter( proabbably not) or just add somwthing.**

**Ill respond to reviews and PMs in the next chapter u kno whenever that fucking comes out. I have no idea but its a holiday so u kno :)**

**Also don't expect the chapters to be this long AT ALLLLLLLLL. This thing has been sitting on my cpu hallway done for a whole year so I finished it tonight. Maybe they'll be like at LEAST 3K long u kno.**

**ill update whenever but review please too. **

**Seriously PLEASE REVIEW. IT REALLY HELPS (eVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU ARNT GOING TO)**

**Any question, comments or concerns, leave it in the review or PM me cause I really advise feedback on my shitty stories. Im all open to whatever changes (except the plot)**

**See ya later. Ima fucking go to slep zzzzzZZZZZZTyping is so so long and time consuming.**


	2. The Silent Ice Queen and the Half-Man

**Note: This story will have CROSSOVER ELEMENTS. What that means is… sigh. I don't feel like explaining… It means that…. Screw it someone else please explain.**

**Also I plan to make 3 stories of this. One of the first season of the anime, second of the second season, then another story that wraps it all up.**

**For thos of you interested in knowing, my OC will have 19 sekirei. I wont tell you who, but I have it all NOT planned out. Just kdding, I know who im putting in there. Im not that lazy. If you don't like that he has 19 sekirei, boo fucking hoo, you all were WARNED. AHAHAHAHAH!**

**"****WHAT! Fanfiction108! Der duh, your giving you OC all the sekirei and making him a Gary Stu." – Dumbass commenter.**

**Not True. I don't plan to make him a gary stu. Besides I don't know what a gary stu even is. (No I will not look it up. My research is done for the day.) I plan to make him just a…. wait a second. I wont tell you the plot Dumbass Commentator… Oh that was your plan all along wasn't it. Well fuck you dumb ass GEEK!**

**I hope im coming off as a complete dick and asshole too for those of you reading this. Yes you with the new haircut and you with the glasses. I see everywhere the authors on fanfiction are all "Hello [authors name] here and welcome to a new chapter. I love you guys all YAda yada yada." NOPE. Not me. If you want a fuddy duddy author, hes not here. Tried it didn't work. SUCK A DICK! I want to be real and true to myself and you guys and the true me wouldn't act all nicy nice guy. Im not bad at all, heavens no, Im a nice 'lets be buddies or not, its kool with me' kinda guy but im not the purest person on the planet either.**

**The OC will not have a set personality. You will see what that means in the future.**

**REVIEWS:**

**WhiteDragonShiro: Thanks dragon. The point is being that he is broken and has no hope left and I DO plan for him to grow but the girls will have to work at it. He's already fucked up and it wont be a sudden change just because of love. I hate how that happens in all the other stories. Guy is angry/sad, meets woman, changes. I don't like it. Maybe he will change, maybe he wont. Idk. I want to keep a lighthearted atmosphere too with the boobs and what not. I don't want to change the canon feels and I also want this to be a unique story unlike others as well with Hisashis… condition. Farewell Black… Red… yell… DragonShiro**

**AbsenceofTruth: Thanks. That's all I can say. Unless your lying :/ you are the absence of truth after all.**

** 808: Thank you. Everything you just said (a freaking week ago. Come one 108, pull it together) is exactly what I was hoping for. And don't worry. Im sure we all know im going to screw up somewhere along the way. Its not like I have all this shit written down, but… eh.**

**Guilt of Swords: imsure there are errors. You just aren't looking hard enough. As for the Plot, it will get real good in the second story. (Yehp Planned that far.)**

**Arawn D. Draven: Thank you. I wnt back and looked at the summary and thought… not half bad I guesss.**

**SargentFalco: FALCON PUNCH! Sorry couldn't resist. Yeah opening sets the stage for how fucked up hiroto is.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: Here it is Beavis and Butthead**

**Double bullet shotgun: Dude uh like totally radtastic man. Far out cause its, like, totally here. Also double bullets are my fav type of shotgun.**

**Marlastino: welcome**

**Hag: What story are you looking at? I tried to read it and I just couldn't. That's why I need you guys tho so thanks.**

**GingerNerd: Continued.**

**godzillafan1: I swear to god I almost glossed over your review. I'm literally putting this up while it type it, but anway thanks. Yes, poor him indeed and really I don't blame you. Who the hell knows how to spell tsukumukmeukeeemkeee.**

**This is is for all you reviewers out there. The first time I tired to read my own story I was like "What the fuck is this shit. Oh god I don't want to read this nooby poopy crap." So I really need feedback on all the things that are seen, little or small. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minaka stared out into Tokyo as he sat upon the roof of the MBI HQ, a small smile plastered on his face as he gazed across the city.

He marveled at the sight before him, a gift that the gods granted humans no doubt for the city was covered in large buildings and outshined the anything else in the entire country. Tokyo was a wonder in itself no doubt. It couldn't have possibly been made by man. All the attractions and bustling people all over the land. Such a wondrous sight was truly an act of the creators that he worshipped. He was very proud of himself that MBI's building stood out the most, making it easier for the deities to see him as the wind blew around Minaka thousands of feet above anyone else.

The Sekirei Plan was underway and was all going according to plan. The gods would be pleased. He really spent the better half of his life preparing for the moments to come and he was excited for the unpredictable outcomes that would surely be a result of his work. He was really shivering at the thought of all the craziness that would happen in a few weeks to come.

Especially with the new… addition to his plans. Granted, he didn't expect this at all. It had only been hours that he had gotten word of a certain someone arriving in Tokyo, but that was all the more interesting. He knew why he was here and chances are with his luck, hopefully he would be a part of an even greater plan. That boy… he was an oddity he hadn't accounted for. It threw a possible wrench into his plans and he loved it! The more unknown and unpredictable, the better!

Minaka chuckled. He really loved his life.

Behind him, his lead assistant stood looking at him with shame. She didn't like working for this mad man, but she had no choice.

Takami sighed. The Plan had already been set into motion and she hoped there were some things she could do to cushion the hardships of what was to come. She really didn't see any other way to stop Minaka from doing this. The man was driven by madness after all. The genius of the world had an empire behind him and a massive expanse of technology. All she could do is provide some support to her contacts, mainly Homura, in making sure there was as little damage as possible to the Sekirei and Ashikabi. Even Tokyo was going to be obliterated in some areas and would raise confusion among the local populace. Her job was too stressful.

"He's here, you know." Takami stated. She stood a couple of feet away behind the man, gazing at the back of his head.

They both knew who she was talking about.

Minaka adjusted his glasses with his hand and looked up at the sky, not even bothering to look at Takami, all the while the smile never leaving his face. "Of course he's here. Why wouldn't he be? It is the anniversary after all. And if I know him, he wouldn't want to miss spending quality time with his mom and pop. I do hope he doesn't do something drastic though. We still need him after all."

Takami grimaced. She knew exactly what he was talking about. That Program. "You bastard. Hasn't he been through enough because of you! This damn project-"

"Will usher in a new age even greater than what the Sekirei are."

Minaka turned around to stare at Takami, an evil, crazy grin glistening on his mouth. "That blood of his… It's unlike any other human's or Wagtails for that matter. It really does make him the only one of his kind and the world can't afford it for me too just let him walk by. Ryu's serum really has made that boy special." He threw his head back and laughed. "I really should be thanking Ryu if only he was here. Without him, I never would have realized the possibilities that boy brings with him for all of humanity. He can bring about an even greater race better than the Sekirei, with my help of course."

Takami gritted her teeth. She didn't know the boy personally, having never met him, but she read the reports. How horrible his life was. How he had been just an average normal boy up until his life was ruined years earlier. Orphaned, handicapped, no friends, no family, alone in the rural side of society. He didn't deserve what they were planning. Not after he had been through so much and especially at the hands of Minaka.

_Especially Minaka._

Minaka turned around to face away from Takami, hands clasped behind his back. "The Gods have truly blessed Hisashi, Takami and as their messenger I have to share his gift with the world. I cannot let a chance like this pass by us and I know Hisashi will understand in time. I even bet he'll thank me once he sees how great he will become because of it. By the way, how _is_ the project coming along?"

Takami took out her pad with a sigh, for the umpteenth time that day, and pressed a few buttons bringing up a hologram. "It's coming along well actually. If he wasn't handicapped like he is, he wouldn't need the last stage's equipment to help him out, but that is understandable. The equipment is all ready to be implanted and our scientists are waiting on standby to work on him. There's no way we can fully unlock the serum in his blood without samples and Ryu destroyed any trace of his work. The only serum left in the world is inside that boy's blood. He really is the only living proof of what you're talking about. What I don't get is why don't you just take him now and get it over with."

"Dear Takami that would be too easy. Why spoil it right now when he could cause so much fun later. I'm very curious as to how he will react to the Sekirei when confronted with one. He'd be a great addition to the plan. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that I'm hoping he gets winged very soon. If I take him in now, that would destroy any surprises or suspense the gods have for me. And besides, why be predictable? If he doesn't live and worse comes to pass, doesn't get winged, we'll just take the body and do what we can with it."

Minaka took a seat on the edge of the roof and dangled his feet above the world. "Yes, this will produce a marvelous plot twist for the second story."

"What second story?"

"The second story for this fan fiction of course. We can't have the fun ending with just one, oh no. That would be wrong. The author has something really interesting cooking up for the entire plot. So full of twists and turns, but so sad that it only starts during the second story. Pity." Minaka pouted for a minute before laughing.

Takami took a step forward and growled. "You think this is funny Minaka?"

Minaka ignored her. He held his hands to his mouth and screamed at the sky. "You hear me, viewers! We have something special planned up that we really think you'll enjoy!"

Takami shook her head, convinced his insanity was the cause of the outburst. Minaka's mind was never in the right place to begin with and she hoped the future wasn't so dark as it looked right now. She turned away and headed back inside, vowing to finish her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisashi thought about leaving. He really, _really_ thought about it.

He was currently hiding behind a tree, thankfully hidden from view, after he had almost got caught. Shocked at another person in the park, he had quietly gotten up to hide, thankful his legs didn't squeak out this time to give away his presence.

He really didn't need this. He wanted this to be a peaceful passing away. He wanted to be _alone_ for this. He _needed_ to be alone for this. He thought things would go according to plan. He had almost pulled the damn trigger! Nobody should even be here out this late, save for him. He wanted to be next to his family while he joined them. He didn't need a damn audience and he certainly didn't want there to be a witness. He knew it would be all over the news, but in his last moments, he wanted some privacy from the world. He wanted to be himself during his last moments and know that he could just let loose. This woman complicated things.

_'__Damn. I don't think I'll be able to do it with her just a couple of feet away.'_ Hisashi peaked out to take a glance at her.

The girl hadn't had seen him as she was just gazing solemnly at the ground, a look of sorrow spread over her face. She looked distraught if anything. By what he could tell, she was a professor or something with the lab coat hanging over her. He couldn't see that far, what with the one eye and poor vision, but he swore he could see that that was the _only_ thing she was wearing. She had the most unique hair too. Peach? Maroon? It just covered all the way to her shoulders and looked wild at a glance.

_'__I could leave right now. I could come back tomorrow. NO! It has to be today. It's the day I lost them, it has to be TODAY!_' He took another glance at her. _'__It doesn't look like she's leaving anytime soon and I _cannot_wait. Looks like I have to convince her to leave.'_

He didn't like it. He really didn't want to talk with anyone right now and if anything she didn't look it either, but he couldn't wait and so he sucked it up and made his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akitsu stared at the ground as she just let time go by, not really caring it was after midnight. She didn't feel cold, not at all for the breeze. She had taken the time to rest here and reflect on what had happened these past few days of her life. She had other things on her mind. All of it not pleasant.

_Worthless_

_Useless_

_Freak_

_Bitch_

_Failure_

_Pointless_

_Waste_

Those were the words to describe her. Those were the words given to her while she was within MBI's clutches. The words that had driven her to believe in all her faults. She was just a failure. An excuse.

_'__Why?'_

"Excuse me miss," Hisashi said.

Akitsu didn't make any move to acknowledge that Hisashi was there. She still looked to the ground with a look of discontent. Akitsu didn't even look up in any sort of surprise at being caught… naked. She just stared off into nothingness. That's what she was. Nothing. Why couldn't she find someone to love, why couldn't she have a purpose? She just wanted to have someone to be useful for. She didn't want to feel this loneliness that plagued her entire life.

Meanwhile, Hisashi was currently trying hard not to blush and regain his composure. He was feeling his cheeks heat up and was growing hotter at the embarrassing situation. His instincts had been right. She was naked! All the woman wore for the entire outfit was the damn lab coat. He could see her ample breasts jus begging to be let out of the cascading coat that just barely draped over her nipples. Her luscious legs were shining in the moonlight and her overall appearance was certainly attractive. He really needed to take a step back and breathe a little.

Instead, he took a step forward and stood in front of Akitsu, his cane in hand, and put on the most comforting and joyous smile that he could. "Miss, I'm very sorry. I can see you're not fully clothed and it is awfully chilly out here. I was wondering if there was something wrong since there doesn't seem to be anyone else here and I can see you're kind of sad. Can I help in any way? Is something troubling you?" Hisashi figured that he could help her out with her problem, or at least convince her to take her troubles elsewhere, and move on with his actions.

Akitsu still didn't move and the only indication that she was alive was her slight rising and moving in her chest region. She spoke as she stared ahead into the earth, speaking with a soft, emotionless, worn out voice. "I'm useless. Utterly worthless. I have no ashikabi and no place in this world. No purpose means no life at all. I'm so useless and powerless. I deserve to die."

Hisashi was almost shocked, almost. That was supposed to be his line. This woman didn't have anything to be sad about, not in front of him! This woman looked like a goddess. She had a body to die for and a voice of an angel. She didn't look like she was in any trouble at all. To him, she was the most perfect woman he had ever laid eyes on and that was the truth.

"Don't say that miss!" He yelled out. "You're not useless at all."

Finally, she looked up at him to stare into his one good eye and if she was stunned at his appearance, she didn't make any claims to acknowledge his looks. Hell, she looked at him like a… normal person would. He mentally shook his head at that thought. No way was that possible.

Akitsu stared at Hisashi with slightly widened eyes. _'__He doesn't think I'm useless.'_ She was perplexed right now. No one had ever said something like that to her ever. All the conversations she ever got at MBI was negative. All the experiments and tests were always met with slaps and hits because the scientists had always blamed her for her failures. No one had ever said she was something other than what countless others had said. There was no one who had ever given her praise at all and this was the closest she had ever gotten to a compliment. The closest anyone had ever come to disproving her claims and beliefs that she was worth nothing. He didn't have any malice in his voice or any anger. He spoke as if she was a real person.

The first real person.

Akitsu shook her head and went back to gazing, no expression on her face making her seem emotionless. "No, it's true. I am pointless. I don't have a purpose here. I should just die."

"No!"

Hisashi took her by the shoulder, considering he had one hand, and gazed into her, searching for a reason as to why someone like her would feel this way. To feel like him. Someone like her didn't deserve the same feelings he had experienced. He didn't know why he was so worked up over her, but he felt something. Pity? Envy? Dusgust? Worry? He didn't know, but he didn't care. His body, his mind was screaming at him to do something and he didn't know why. It was like his body had taken on an auto-pilot mode. "You're not worthless. I don't even know why you would even think that, miss. If anything a girl like you shouldn't feel worthless. I mean look at you. I know you don't honestly think that."

"But it is tru-"

"Stop that! No it isn't right for me since I don't know you, but a girl like you shouldn't feel like that. A girl like you deserves to be happy."

Akitsu opened her eyes in shock. She placed a hand to her chest. It felt as if her whole body had gone rigid. She felt something. Something inside her chest. Like some sort of heat within her to be unleashed and she couldn't contain it. It was so hot. Why? Why did she feel like something was clutching at her heart, What he had just said. That was the cause! It was so filled with… she didn't even know what. It was something foreign to her.

_'__A girl like you deserves to be happy.'_

She felt it again. The mere thought of it. '_He views me as a girl. A person. I… I've never…'_ She clutched her chest in what appeared to be pain as Hisashi helped her.

"What's wrong miss? Are you alright."

Hisashi didn't know what was going on. One minute he was talking to the lady and the next she looked liked she had doubled over in a heart attack. He didnt even mind her attire, or lack thereof. She looked like she had been shot or struck in the chest.

_'__Wow what a chest too.'_

Akitsu looked up and stared into his eye, disbelief clouding her mind. "It's you. I can't believe it. My ashikabi."

Hisashi rose his eyebrow in confusion. She did mention something of the sort just a minute ago, but he didn't quite get the meaning. Ashikabi?

"Hey, you!"

Both parties turned towards the sudden interruption. Just at the entrance appeared to be a boy of 15 years old alongside a samurai-esque man with white hair. The boy looked a little girly and had brunette hair with a white outfit. The man with white hair had on a black outfit with a sword in hand.

Hayato Mikogami stepped forward to make his presence known even better. "Step away from the scrapped number. She's mine." The boy said with a pout. He sounded just like a spoiled little brat. That pout made him seem childish.

Hisashi was about ask who when he decided it would've made him look dumb. There was only one person here who was a female. He also didn't like the kid's tone. It made him seem like he was one of those kids who tried to act like an adult. Someone who wanted to have everything his way and expected it. Not in the business sort of way either, but the snobbish child way. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Ahhhhh," Mikogami screamed and jumped into Mutsu's arms, "It's a robot." He pointed at Hisashi's 'legs'. "It's like Terminator Mutsu. I don't think you'll be able to take it on."

"Oi! I'm not a robot. This is just how I am." Angered, Hisashi was just about to drop the nice façade and beat them both with his cane if the man didn't have a sword hanging around with him. E swore he had steam coming out of his ears.

Mikogami pointed at Akitsu. "I don't believe you, but anyway that girl is a sekirei. A special sekirei too. I have to have her. She would be perfect to add to my collection. I really need her. I've never had a single number besides Mutsu here and she looks great too so if you could just step aside, I'd greatly appreciate it. Mutsu, you know what to do. Take her for me would you?"

The man, known as Mutsu, unsheathed his sword and made his way to Akitsu. "Sorry man. I don't want to have to do this so just make it easier and leave."

Hisashi didn't know what was going on. What the hell was a sekirei? A scrapped number? What exactly did the boy mean? He was a freaking boy! He couldn't mean to… with the woman? He wanted to have her. To add her to his 'collection'. That couldn't have meant anything good. Were they apart of some se ring? Was sekirei and scrapped number a code for women slaves? Were they making her into a sex slave to be shipped off somewhere? Sure, it was farfetched, but the guy had a fucking sword! He didn't seem like the talking type too and Akitsu did fit the bill of an attractive woman. Oh, what should he do? He was coming closer with that sword of his.

Hisashi turned back to look at the woman in question. She didn't have a face to read. Like before, her expression was unreadable. She didn't look sad anymore given that there were more people nearby now and it wasn't just them, but that could've been a ruse. She had the emotionless face again and was staring off into space so she wasn't available now, but he swore she was blushing if only slightly.

"Hey lady," he called, casting her out of her trance. She looked back at him as he spoke, "did you hear them. Do you want to go with them?"

The answer was a shake of the head signaling 'no'. Hisashi turned back to Mikogami. "Well there you have it. My mom always said the woman gets the final say, heh. Sorry pal. I don't want to have to hurt you and you are coming at us with a weapon so whatever I'm about to do is in self defense. I don't want you to take her." Hisashi reached for his gun in his jacket.

Akitsu had been touched by his words. Even if she couldn't show it on the outside, she felt that familiar something she had just moments ago. She held her hands to her chest again._ '__What is this feeling? My ashikabi? Is he…' _No she was a scrapped number, wasn't she? She didn't want to have hope for it and get turned down. All these thoughts and feelings rushing into her were too much right now.

Mutsu just kept coming at them, his sword in a readying stance. "You can't stop me. I have to take her whether you like it or not. She'll serve master well too. If you don't move, I swear I'll cut you down and make you even more worse for wear."

Ok, cutting him down. Serving master? Yehp, there was no doubt now. They were a part of something devious and sick. That definitely was cause for Hisashi's sudden action.

Hisashi reached into his jacket and popped out his gun, a simple Glock 19 pistol with a full magazine of 15 bullets. He took aim and fired, a loud bang resounding off of the gun as the bullet traveled, killing Mutsu. Or would have if he hadn't had blocked it with his sword! Hisashi was surprised for a moment, but remembered that he had gotten a lucky slice and fired again. Mutsu saw the bullet even easier this time since he knew the man had a gun and sliced the second bullet in half with ease. Such mere human weapons of the simplicity were not enough to stop a single number sekirei. Mutsu actually grinned a bit as he realized this was all the man could do to stop him. Ha! He shouldn't have found it funny as he was not as sadistic as some people were and got back to fighting.

Hisashi was surprised that he was able to block the second shot and unloaded the full clip as Mutsu used his sword to deflect every shot that Hisashi pulled. 13 more 'bangs' and there were 13 more 'pings' as Mutsu had blocked, making it seem easy. The man only used one hand during the entire thing and hadn't had stopped walking forward. It was like he was some sort of meta-human. Hisashi was kind of getting worried now.

Hisashi heard the gun make the 'click' sound, signaling it was empty. "Crap." He uttered as put the gun away in his jacket. Too bad Mutsu was already on him and ready to slice him up.

"Sorry about this," he said as swung at Hisashi, expecting the sound of metak meeting flesh, only to get the soung of metal hitting metal. He looked up to see Hisashi had defended himself with his cane.

The cane had been pulled out of its secret sheath and had been revealed to be a katana in disguise. What surprised Mutsu the most was the speed at which he did it. _'__I didn't even see him unsheathe it. How does he have enough power to block me? A sekirei has more strength than a human, especially a single number against a handicapped one with one arm. Gotta hand it to him though. Hiding his cane as a blade, making me think he was open and vulnerable until he held his ground. I would have loved to see him at his peak. Shame I gotta kill him though.'_

"Yeah, that's right. I was a martial artist and swordsman before I ended up like this. Obviously, I couldn't do that anymore with my current condition and I'm not as strong as the average man with my limitations, but I am not letting it end like this, you-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Mutsu used his prosthetic legs to his advantage. He knew it was harder for him to use his legs than a normal person would. Mutus kicked both his metal legs out from under him, making him slip and fall sideways, but not before he delivered a strike to his chest with the butt of his sword in midair. The force caused a not-so pleasant landing that Hisashi yelled out in pain. He coughed up blood as it spewed out of his mouth. Oh no. His injuries. His hip. He was sure they were bruised if not injured now.

_'__No damnit. I can't fight with my limits. I'm sure I already broke something. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I was supposed to join you, mom and dad. Not by some slave owners. I already used up all my ammo too. It wasn't like I planned to use more than one bullet. No. I have to die by my own terms!_

Hisashi attempted to get up but was stopped as Mutsu put his boot to Hisashi's chest, making him stay there. Hisashi attempted to pry his foot off, but he was too strong. "You've got tricks, but that can only get you so-"

He was also cut off as ice shards came at him, pushing him off of Hisashi. Mutsu recovered and flipped to his feet as he dodged the shards, not expecting them to come from nowhere.

Hisashi turned his head, unable to get up from all the abuse he had received. He looked to find Akitsu just hovering above him as Mutsu had done with her hand outstretched and ice covering her fingertips.

"You will not harm him anymore." She swung her arms as she made a wave of ice make their way to Mikogami and Mutsu. Mutsu grabbed his ashikabi and jumped far away from them.

"Damnit. I didn't expect her to attack. She didn't seem to have any affiliation with the guy."

"Mutsu! What are you doing! Look stop her!"

Mutsu looked up at where his ashikabi was pointing. "She's a scrap number remember."

Akitsu had Hisashi's head in her lap, him just barely seeing the pink outline of her nipples as she cradled his head. He really had forgotten about her coat being the only clothing. He couldn't say he hated the view though.

"You protected me, even though it was beyond your capabilities. You care for me. You would even die for me knowing you were outmatched. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've found you, my ashikabi."

"Your wha-" Her lips were upon his as she leaned down to steal a kiss. Hisashi noted that her lips were really, really cold, yet so soft. It would be better if he didn't feel like throwing up a lung from the fight. He closed his eyes as he returned the kiss and felt all his pain wash away.

Akitsu probed his mouth as she snaked her tongue on his. They both battled for dominance as their tongue's wrestled with each other. Akitsu could say that these feelings felt so right for her. They were new, but she felt… complete.

She didn't seem to notice that her forehead crest had begun disappearing and reappearing on the back of her neck.

"Awwwww, Mutsu. I wanted her. You were supposed to get her for me!"

"Oh well, can't do anything about it now. I didn't even know that was possible. Might as well leave before she notices we're still here."

The two made their silent escape as the new lovers continued their passion.

Akitsu pulled out from the kiss and gazed into Hisashi's face. She reached behind her and felt the new crest that adorned her. She loved this new feeling. That someone was there for her. She felt the connection with her new ashikabi and felt fire burning her eyes at the development.

She was crying.

Cause she had found her ashikabi.

"My Ashikabi, now and forever."

**Wow. I mean it. Im not doing these long chapters again. IDK how peole do them. Expecte the rest of the story to be short chapters. I MEAN IT DAMNIT!**

**As stated, this chapter, or plot right now, is taking place before episode 1 so we have a lot of ground to cover, ESPECIALLY if we have to get all the sekirei that SHOULD be winged already in the anime like hikari and hibiki (I don't think im spoiling anything with the hints I was giving last chapter of their winging) over to Hisashi's sekirei/harem side.**

**Shit anyway I know im missing something to put in the authos notes to just PM me if im did something or if you have any concerns.**

**Review, or PM me please. It really helps to know how people see this fic cause I just cant stand looking at my stories.**

**DSoes anyone know if I need permission for a cover for my story. You know the cover art. instead of the gray man I get for the cover.**

**Corssover Elements will be:**

**Bioshock, Call of Duty Black ops, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, and much more. I'll post a list next chapter or something. An official list.**

**Also could someone help me out. I keep trying to do the line break that had, but its not showing up here. I have to settle for the 'xxxxxxxx' line break that I just type in. Can anyone help me. And no I did try the 'Shift + Enter' thing. I know what it reall is for.**

**Also a couple more words here cause ittl'e put this chapter above 6k words. HAHAHAHAHAH.**


End file.
